Lost Niley
by XxXxRaChIxXxX
Summary: Miley has it all, the fame, the money and a perfect boyfriend, or so she thinks. Fights, Drama and Romance in this classic Niley story. Will Niley come together or will they be blinded by their own love?
1. Introduction

Miley is a young girl who has it all. The fame, money and the guy of her dreams, or so she thinks. Miley visits Australia for a concert when she meets Liam, a naive young Aussie who wants to act. When they both score a part in a film, they become boyfriend and girlfriend, on screen and off screen. Miley believes that she has found the guy of her dreams until she goes back to her home in LA. Miley always hears things about her ever so close neighbours, the Jonas Brothers, but she never takes notice of them until they ask her to guest star at one of their upcoming concerts and she agrees. She sits back stage, waiting for her moment in the spotlight when she hears the youngest brother sing a song about his condition. Nick has type one diabetes and Miley never knew until they came of stage and she asked. After she found out, she became more involved with the Jonas Brothers, wanting to befriend them even when she doesn't quite know why. Nick and Miley become really close and Miley starts to forget about Liam until he calls her and tells her that he bought a house across from her own and is moving in soon. Miley starts to become confused when she starts getting feelings for Nick, and yet she knows that for the sake of the media, she should stay with Liam, even when her feelings aren't as strong as before. Miley starts drifting apart from Liam, who notices it and starts a big fight with Miley, punching her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious and walking out on her. Luckily for Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas came over to her house to ask about guest starring in another concert and find her lying on her kitchen floor unconscious. Nick, Joe and Kevin rush Miley to the hospital who immediately goes into one of the doctor's rooms. 3 hours later, Nick and Joe come back to the hospital to find out how Miley was doing after they received a call from the hospital saying that their friend was okay. When they arrive Miley was crying. Nick and Joe bring her a fluffy teddy, chocolate, a card and flowers and present them to her with a big smile on their faces. Miley accepts the gifts thankfully, forcing a smile which Nick takes note of and sends Joe to the cafe to get some drinks and food, while he sits and talks to Miley. Miley tells Nick about what Liam did to her and when Joe comes back, Miley and Nick are sitting on the hospital bed, kissing. Nick and Joe leave after 10 minutes of joking around and a little bit of awkwardness between Nick and Miley. The next day, Miley is given the all clear and is told she can go home. When she gets home, she finds that Nick had come over and fixed up her house for her, decorating it so that when she came back she could sit down and rest. Not long after Miley gets home, Nick comes over with movies, popcorn, a 2 litre bottle of Pepsi and a big I'm sorry hug, but before he could get to saying I'm sorry, Miley collides her lips with Nick's, resulting in a make out session. Nick and Miley start dating and become really close. Miley made a new best friend, Demi Lovato, who started dating her boyfriend's older brother, Joe. Everything seemed to be perfect, Miley had a great boyfriend, an awesome best friend and 2 guys that she could consider her brothers, but everything seemed too good to be true. Miley got lost in the moment, not realising that she had taken Selena Gomez's prized possession and trophy, Nick. Selena and Nick had dated not long before Miley and Nick met and became friends, yet he never said anything to Miley of her because of what happened between them. Selena had cheated on Nick and used him to gain more fans and popularity, but Selena was still determined to get Nick back and once again use him, even if it meant eliminating people from the competition. Selena starts to stalk Miley and takes pictures of her with Joe, conveniently, it looks like they are flirting. Selena hands in the photos to Take 5 Magazine with information saying that Miley had told her that she was using Nick to get to his brother, Joe. Niley fans all over the internet spread it and eventually it ends up in the hands of Nick. Miley receives a copy of Take 5 off Demi when she arrives back from her concert in Rio (2 weeks after it was spread across the internet) and rushes over to Nick's house to find Joe alone watching TV. Joe answers the door to Miley and almost slams the door back in her face when she says that it was all a misunderstanding. Joe sits Miley down and starts to tell her that Nick loved her and that she meant a lot to Nick when Miley barges through saying that she loved Nick and she thought that maybe one day, she would marry him. Joe is shocked (in a good way) by what Miley had said and then told her that she was too late, Nick had gone to live in New Jersey with his parents and Frankie. Miley starts to cry and get really upset. Joe starts to worry about Miley and decides to investigate the lie, finding out that Selena had started the rumour after taking pictures of them together, and handing them into Take 5 magazine. Joe becomes furious and starts a big fight with Selena who accidently blurts out that she was just trying to get Nick back to use him again, not realising that he was right behind her. Nick writes a song about Miley to try and set things straight, but messes it up when Selena kisses Nick in front of Miley (on purpose of course) leading Miley to believe that Nick actually wrote that song about Selena. Joe tries to explain what really happened to Miley, but Miley is too upset and swears that she will never have anything to do with the Jonas Brothers and Selena Gomez, ever again. Nick is really hurt by that, soon realising that Miley meant a heck of a lot more to him than he actually realised. Miley cries herself to sleep every night after realising that she had made the worst mistake of her life. Joe and Kevin start to become really worried about the two of them and even when they feel like they should have nothing to do with either of them, after they pushed them out of their lives, they become determined to set things straight and get them back together. Will Joe and Kevin bring Niley back together, or will their own love keep them apart?


	2. Australia

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

Lost Niley

Chapter 1- Australia

"WAKE UP! You're such a brat!" Tish stated.

"What do you mean? You should be happy you have such a famous daughter" Miley snapped back.

"Yeah, I have a spoilt, famous teen daughter who takes everything she is given and expects the world to work around what she wants"

"Well it should, I am famous and without me, people wouldn't have a role model"

"Miley! That isn't the point, role model or not, you should at least try to work with everyone around you, without the people around you, you wouldn't be famous!"

"Fine, I am up! Happy?" Miley stands up and sits in a chair.

"Yes, now go have something to eat while I look for something for you to wear to the airport" Tish open up Miley's massive wardrobe and starts looking through her old clothes.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHES!"

"Fine! That is it! You can do it all by yourself!" Tish storms out of the room.

"Good that's all I wanted!" Miley mumbles while looking through her denim shorts and singlet tops.

2 Hours later.

"Miley! Are you ready to go? We have to be at the airport in 1 hour and the limo is here!" Billy yelled from the front door.

"Ok I will be down in a minute" Miley yells back.

Miley finishes getting ready and then drags her bags down the stairs, then hands them to the driver who places them in the boot.

"Not like that dumbass! You will mess up all my clothes and makeup. Lay it down on its back" Miley ordered the driver who fixed the bags to suit Miley's standard. "Thank you, now get my door will you" The driver opens the door for Miley. Miley steps into the car and organises her seat so that she is comfortable.

"We are going to the airport Miles, not half way across the country" Billy rolled his eyes at Miley who had just finished setting up her seat with a bottle of water in the cup holder, a handful of cashews into the other cup holder, a magazine on her lap, and her iPod in her ears.

"I know but I still want to be comfortable" Miley replied to her dad sweetly.

"Stop acting so innocent" Tish rolled her eyes at Miley.

"Tish, don't talk to Miley like that, I know that you weren't expecting Miley to be this way but still, she is your daughter" Billy snapped at Tish.

"Thank you daddy" Miley smiles at Billy.

"I didn't sign on for this Billy! I wanted a normal kind pop star as a daughter, not some stuck up, snobby pop star!" Tish wined to Billy.

"What, so you married me for my daughter?"

"No, hunny, it isn't like that, I mean, I love you and all but..."

"Driver, can you please stop the car?" Billy cuts in.

The car stops on the side of the road.

"Tish, get out." Billy pointed out the door.

"Billy, hunny, you aren't really..." Tish pleaded to Billy

"Out now you ugly cow!" Miley also pointed to the door.

Tish looked at Billy and Miley in shock and then huffed before getting out of the car and watching it speed of towards the airport.

"You know you could have listened to me before you married her dad? You could have saved all the trouble just now"

"I know Miles but I didn't see it then."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

"Divorce? Please?" Miley pouted at her dad.

"I don't know, just give it some time. Let's go to Australia and enjoy ourselves"

Miley and Billy are driven right up to the steps of Miley's private jet and then escorted onto the plane.

"Welcome Miley, is there anything you would like before we take flight?"

"Oh yes please, could I have a diet lemonade and the latest issue of Take 5 magazine?"

"Take a seat, we will get it to you as fast as we can." The flight attendant smiles at Miley and quickly walks off before coming back 2 minutes later with a glass and magazine.

"Thank you." Miley takes the glass and then opens the magazine up to the latest gossip section before gasping. "Oh my gosh! Nicolas Sparks is planning on making his novel The Last Song into a movie! I could totally play the part of Ronnie don't you think dad?" Miley flips the magazine to her dad and points to the article with the title THE LAST SONG.

"Yeah I guess you could, it is a pretty grown up role though." Billy looked down at the magazine and then back up at Miley.


	3. The Audition

**Chapter 2- The Audition:**

"Miley Cyrus for her auditions please" the movie director read off the clip board.

Miley stands up and walks into the audition room where they have a camera set up with a script on the table. The director picks up the script and flicks through to find a specific scene then places it back down onto the table.

"Miley, it's nice to have you here! Now can you just stand in front of the camera, state your name and the part you are auditioning for?"

"Sure, but you already know my name and all so what's the point?" Miley looks at the director confused.

"I thought you have done auditions before?" the director looked down at the clip board and wrote some notes down before looking back up at Miley.

"Yeah, I have and every time I ask the same question."

"Oh just stand there and state your name and the role you are auditioning for!" the movie director started to get frustrated with Miley's attitude.

"Fine!" Miley snapped back

"Ok and we are rolling. Name and role?"

"Miley Cyrus, auditioning for the part of Ronnie" Miley said to the camera in a non-enthusiastic voice.

"Ok, now pick up the script and go from here, to here. We have Liam here who will read through the lines with you, he is going to play Will. Oh and make sure you have some enthusiasm this time" the director points to the start of the scene and the last line on the page and then smiles up at Miley before handing her the script.

"Hi, I am Liam" Liam holds out his hand to introduce himself to Miley who just looks down at his hand.

"Hi, you should already know who I am" Miley continues to look at his hand before he takes it back and rolls his eyes.

"Great, another snobby, stuck up pop star who just wants more fame."

"Hey, you're one to talk. You're some naive young Australian who wants the beginning of fame. Jealous that I have some fame and you don't are you?"

"No, Obversly, you don't..." Liam was cut off by the director signalling to start reading the lines.

Miley and Liam read the lines and then stop at the end of the page, finishing in a spot that really didn't make sense in Miley's mind.

"Great job Miley, we will call you tomorrow morning to tell you the results" the director smiled at Miley before taking her out into the waiting room and calling the next audition into the room.

"Thanks" Miley smiled sarcastically before walking out of the room and down to the car park where her limo was waiting.

Miley was about to cross the road and get into her limo when Liam came running past knocking Miley over.

"Oh, I am so sorry, are you okay?" Liam looked down at Miley holding back a laugh.

"Well I would be, but someone pushed me over onto my ass" Miley looked up to Liam with a rude expression on her face.

"Here" Liam offers Miley his hand to help her stand up.

"Thanks, I mean, thanks for helping me up, not pushing me over" Miley smiled before walking over to her limo and opening the door.

"Yeah, no problem. I guess I will be seeing you later." Liam gave Miley a wave as she disappeared into the dark limo and drove off.

"So how did the audition go?" Billy looked at Miley who had her phone out and was busy texting one of her friends back home.

"Good, I guess. They said that they would give me a call tomorrow morning"

"Who was that boy that knocked you over in the car park, he seemed pretty interested in you?" Billy raised an eyebrow at Miley before nudging her.

"No one special, he got the part as Will in The Last Song and he read over lines with me. Oh and BTW, I would not date him, he isn't famous" Miley put her phone away and looked up at her dad who still had one eyebrow raised.

"Why does the guy you date, have to be famous? And anyway, didn't you say that he got the part in the movie?" Billy rolled his eyes at Miley.

"Yeah, he did, but what difference does that make? And the reason they have to be famous is so that it brings up my popularity, I am not that stupid"

"The difference is that he will be famous, and he is a decent guy"

"Oh yeah good point, but still I wouldn't date him dad"

"Fine. Whatever Miles" Billy tried to end the conversation.

"Whatever? Since when does my own father talk to me like that?" Miley snapped back.

"Since when does my daughter change and treat me like a slave. You use to daydream about guys like him, but now everything has to be perfect before you are seen in public with someone."

"I'm sorry daddy, I guess I just grew up" Miley flipped open her magazine signalling the end of the conversation.

The next day.

_Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring..._

"I got it!" Miley yelled. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Miley Cyrus there?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Speaking"

"Well, we have got some exciting news for you. You have scored the part as Ronnie in The Last Song!" the unfamiliar voice sounded kind of excited, then Miley realised that it was the auditions lady.

"Oh that's great!" Miley practically yelled into the phone.

"We will need you to come down to the studio at about three so you can just check over everything, sign the papers and receive the script."

"That's great, I will see you then!" Miley said calmly then said bye and hung up the phone.

"What was that about Miles" Her dad stood at the bottom of the stairs as Miley turned around with a big grin on her face.

"I got the part!" Miley screamed before leaping into her dad's arms.

"Well that is great!"

"They said that they need me to sign some stuff off and get the script at around three so I'm going to go get ready and then I will be back around fiveish, is that okay with you?"

"No that's fine bud, just make sure you are safe and that you have a jacket, it is getting kind of cold" Billy told Miley as she ran up the stairs to get ready.

At the studio

"Hey, I got a phone call saying that I received the part of Ronnie in The Last Song, they said that I need to sign off some papers and get the script?" Miley looked down at the receptionist sitting in a there chair with a headset on that was linked to the phone.

"Oh, yes, Miley Cyrus. This way please." The receptionist stood up taking off her headset and showing Miley the way to a rather large office with glass doors.

"Miley, darling, how are you?" The voice from the phone said as she looked up from the script and took her glasses off.

"Great, thanks for giving me this role, what do you need me to sign, oh and don't be too long, I have a mani, pedi at three-thirty" Miley walked over to the desk and placed her bag on the floor as she sat in the seat.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take you any longer than 10 minutes" The lady said pointing at the first couple of places she had to sign.

Miley signed what felt like 10 million places and then looked at her watch before standing up, snatching the script of the lady and then walking over to the door.

"Thank you so much, I look forward to working with you Miley, we will be starting the filming in 2 weeks, we will get an email sent through to you as soon as we can" The lady gave Miley a wave.

"I look forward to working with you too" Miley was about to open the door and walk out before someone opened the door from the other side, knocking Miley over onto her ass.

"Oh no, not again, I am so sorry, I really need to stop knocking you over" Liam appeared from around the door.

"No it's ok. I was thinking, seeming that we will be working together in the movie, would you like to get together sometime and maybe read over the script?" Miley took Liam's hand as he helped her up.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Lunch on Thursday, I will pick you up at around eleven-thirty?" Liam smiled at her as he realised what she really meant.

"Yeah, here are my details, I will see you then" Miley handed Liam a piece of paper with her phone number and address on it before walking out with a smile on her face.

Back at Miley's house.

"Hey bud, you get everything done over at the studio?" Billy yelled over the TV.

"Yeah, everything is a done deal, oh and I am going to lunch with Liam on Thursday" Miley yelled back to her dad who switched the TV off and came out into the kitchen.

"Oh you mean that boy that knocked you over?"

"Yeah that's the one"

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing changed my mind, I just spent last night thinking about what you said and thinking about him and decided that I wouldn't mind trying something different, so yeah." Miley rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Little miss everything is starting to get a heart is she?" Billy chuckled back at Miley.

"I always have, I have just been too stuck up to show it" Miley poked her tongue out at her dad.

"Oh, so you always knew that you were stuck up?"

"Yes, okay, maybe, kinda, ok not until last night" Miley looked down at the ground before looking back up. "I didn't mean to hurt everyone though, especially Tish, kind of"

"No it's ok Bud, I am filing for a divorce as soon as we get back, what that lady wrote about us in her diary is too mean, and she used me!"

"Well that's great, I think. I am going to go and plan what I am wearing on Thursday, I wanna look nice" Miley smiled at her dad before bouncing up the stairs into her suit.

Thursday, 11:29am.

"OMG! He is here! I have got to go dad! I will see you later?" Miley screamed from her bedroom window as a car pulled up out the front.

"Yeah I you will, remember, be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't" Billy yelled as Miley sprinted to the front door.

"That leaves a lot dad!" Miley yelled back before the doorbell rang.

"I was going to say that I didn't want you too."

"I love you dad! Don't have too much fun without me!" Miley took Liam's hand before walking out the front door.

"Don't worry I don't plan to" Billy said to himself before opening the fridge revealing a chocolate sundae.

In the car.

"So where are we going" Miley looked at Liam.

"I don't know, but don't try to hide what this really is" Liam quickly glimpsed at Miley before flicking the indicator switch and switching lanes.

"What do you think this is?"

"I know you like me"

"What, no, where did you get that from" Miley said shyly.

"Miles, come on, I am not stupid" Liam drove into a car park in front of the beach.

"Fine okay, I like you, but I was serious about reading lines"

"So tell me, what changed?" Liam looked at Miley curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"At the auditions you were all snobby and stuck up today, well, we are here"

"Well, I took a long hard look at myself in the mirror and realised that I had hurt people and I don't want to be that person anymore" Miley stated while playing with her fingers nervously.

"Wow, so people really can change overnight huh?"

"I guess so, so where do you want to sit?"

"I have a special spot, follow me" Liam took Miley's hand before leading her over to a little patch of dry white sand at the back of the beach. No one else was there except for them which made Miley more comfortable.

"Wow, you really know how to hide a pop star don't you?"

"Yeah, you aren't the first celeb that I have dated"

"Dated?"

"Miles, I thought that we just went through this"

"Ok, fine but this can't leak into the media yet"

"That's ok" Liam pulled out a blanket before laying it out on a flat patch of sand and pulling out a script.

"For now, it's just you and me, reading lines at the beach"

"That's what we want them to think, I have other ideas"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Let me show you" Liam looked at Miley who gave him a curious look back.

"Sure" Miley smiled before Liam's lips collided into her own.

"Wow, I could sure get use to reading lines at the beach" Miley pulled back before their lips collided again.


	4. Meeting Up

**Chapter 3- Meeting Up:**

"Hey Bud, how was the date?" Billy called out from the living room.

"Yeah, it was fun, and it wasn't a date dad, we just read lines" Miley yelled back in a happy tone.

"Yeah, well come have a look at this!" Miley ran into the living room.

"Today, Miley Cyrus was seen at the beach with Liam Hemsworth. The two of them are apparently soon to be working together on set of The Last Song as lovers Will and Ronnie, but according to witnesses, the love doesn't end on screen. One witness has told media that they were down at their local beach today when they saw teen pop sensation Miley Cyrus, snogging wannabe actor, Liam Hemsworth. Are they a couple..." The media lady kept going on about what happened between Miley and Liam down at the beach.

"Now, Miss Miley, what was that about?" Billy looked up at Miley who was shocked by what she just saw.

"Hey, I like him, he likes me, since when is that a crime?" Miley laughed at her dad.

"Miles, I thought you said that you didn't date guys that weren't famous?"

"Well technically, he is famous, he will get a part in The Last Song with famous little me and then after that, he will be famous!"

"You are truly a weird child Miles, but still, you're unique."

_Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring..._

"I am guessing that's for you Miles"

"I've got it" Miley walks out to the kitchen and answer the phone. "Hello, Miley here"

"Oh My Gosh! I cannot believe I have Miley Cyrus' actual phone number! I am such a big fan, do you wanna get together?" A familiar and funny voice came across the phone.

"Liam, you are so weird you know that?" Miley laughed into the phone.

"You aren't the first person who has told me that, anyway, I had fun today and I was thinking that maybe you would like to go down to the beach again tomorrow?"

"Hmm, let me check me schedule" Miley snapped open a book.

"Somewhere around 11:00am?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Let's see, 11:00am, I had music video rehearsals, now I have a date with Liam, wipe out the rest of the day and we are all set" Miley smiled to herself.

"Miles, you don't have to do that, I mean you're a star, you gotta do what you gotta do" Liam complained to Miley.

"Hey, it's ok, my dad said that he might give me a couple of days off anyway, this is meant to be a holiday for me, so it's fine. Pick me up around 10:15?"

"Ok, you better be ready, and this time, don't bother bringing you're script" Liam laughed.

"Awww but I like reading lines with you" Miley whined sarcastically.

"Well, we might be able to see what we can remember from today" Liam laughed at Miley's sarcasm, adding a bit of his own sarcasm.

"Yay! Don't forget to pick me up! Talk to you later, love you" Miley smiled to herself.

"I won't, love you too, oh and by the way, I can see that smile" Liam laughed at Miley again.

Miley and Liam both hang up the phone. Miley goes up to her room and pulls out what she is going to wear for her date the next day.

**The next day**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"I gotta go daddy, Liam is here! I will cya later ok? Love you, bye." Miley yelled while she ran out the door.

"Be safe!" Billy called back as the door slammed.

Miley ran over to Liam's car with a chair and a bag. Miley was wearing a red bikini with white polka dots, with a rainbow dress to go over the top. She also had her designer sunnies on that Liam thought made her look really pretty.

"Hey Miles, love the sunnies" Liam smirked as Miley got in the car after putting her bag and chair in the boot.

"Hey! Thanks, they are Ray Ban original wayfarers, I could get you some?" Miley laughed at the real reason behind the compliment.

"Yeah, I would love that, Miley Cyrus gives me a free pair of Ray Ban Original Wayfarers, what a dream come true" Liam smiled at Miley.

"Ha ha, funny, now are we just gonna sit here, or are we gonna go to the beach?"

"I don't know, driving means looking at the road, sitting here means looking at you, so..."

"Get a move on big boy"

"Fine, at least I get to spend time with you" Liam moaned.

Miley and Liam drive to the beach where that sat in the same spot as the day before.

It's getting late and Miley and Liam sit down to talk for a while.

"Did you watch the gossip news thing on channel 7?" Miley looked up at Liam who had his hands around Miley's waist but was looking out into the water.

"Miles, I am a guy, I don't watch gossip shows" Liam looked at Miley with a smile on his face.

"People have seen us together, like together, together" Miley told Liam in a kind of worried voice.

"Miles, it doesn't matter, they can find out if they want, I love you and that is all that matters, I know that we have only dated for a little while, but I have never felt like this with any other girl I have gone out with. If people find out, it won't matter, you're mine, and I am yours, got it?"

"I have an interview on E next Wednesday, you should come with me?"

"That sounds great, and don't worry, I know what you are talking about"

"Thanks, Liam, you realise I go home in 2 days?" Miley started a little upset.

"Yeah, about that, I looked on the internet and I bought a house over near you're house in the US, I am moving in 2 months"

"Liam, you shouldn't have..." Miley was cut off by Liam.

"Miles, it's ok, I had to move out of my parents house anyway and we are filming over there so it helps me anyway"

"Fine, what is the address?" Miley asked Liam.

"48 Pierre St, Tucket Lake, California, I was told that you live pretty close" Liam smiled at Miley.

"OMG, a little close, try across the street! That is so cool!"

"But it is 2 months from now, so until then we have to call each other every day, go on msn as much as possible, you know, the usual"

"Yeah, I know. I have to go now; I told my dad that I would at least go to dinner with some work people tonight, so... hey, how about you come with me?"

"No, I am not a dinner crasher, I couldn't do that!"

"Yes, you're coming and you won't be a dinner crasher, I want some interesting to be there with me anyway" Miley winks at Liam.

"Fine, what do you want me to wear?"

"Something nice, not too casual but not too red carpet"

"Fine, but this means you have to wear a dress, got it?"

"Fine, come around to my house at around 5:30, you can ride in my limo, and don't worry, my dad always sits in the front, so we have the whole backseat to ourselves"

"Don't get any funny ideas Miles, and you're dad sits in the front of the limo?"

"He does now" Miley smiles at Liam then nudge him.

"Ohhhh, I get it!" Liam laughs "Come on, we got to get you home"

"Yeah, I know, how about we wait a couple of minutes, enjoy the sunset for a bit?"

"Ok whatever you want" Liam looks at Miley before kissing her cheek.

"This is one of the best holidays ever" Miley smiled back at Liam before kissing him properly.

(2 minutes later)

"Ok, we gotta go now" Liam pulled back from Miley, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"Awww, but I was enjoying the sunset" Miley whined.

"Yes, but you won't enjoy it when you're dad is angry at you for being late, will you now?"

"I guess"

**At the dinner**

"Hey Miles... and Liam, this is Larry, Bob and Roy, they are all going to be helping you two out on set of The Last Song"

"Hey, nice to meet you, sorry we are late, we spent a little too much time together at the beach" Miley smiled at the people sitting around the table as Liam pulled out her chair for her to sit on.

Larry, Bob and Roy noticed Liam and Miley holding hands. "Wait, are you two together?" Larry looked down at the hands, entwined with each others.

"Um, well yeh, but don't tell the media yet, we are planning on telling them next week on E" Liam told Larry and the other two people quietly.

"Great, this is going to be great publicity for the movie, now tell us, how did you two meet?" Bob jumped up a little in surprise and excitement.

"Well when Miley came for her audition we met then, but we weren't the best of friends, after that, Miley left and in the car park, I knocked her over, later on some other time, I knocked her over again and then we decided that we should read lines together, but it didn't turn out that way, we got together a couple of days later down on the beach, now in 2 months, I am moving across the road from Miley in California!" Liam said with excitement and enthusiasm at the end.

The night continued on and then at about 10:00, Miley and Liam decided that it was a little late and they went home in the limo, demanding that Billy took a cab home due to his slight drunkenness.

**Back at Miley's house**

"Here we are, I should probably leave now, my parents might be a little worried" Liam opened up the door for Miley, letting her in first.

"No, please stay?" Miley grabbed Liam's hand before he could unlock the car.

"But, my parents are probably worried about me"

"Liam, text them, let them know where you are and that you will be staying with me for tonight, please?" Miley started to pout.

"Ok, but only because I love you, if you were any other girl, I wouldn't be doing this" Liam smiled at Miley.

"Thank you!" Miley jumped in excitement as Liam pulled out his phone and started to text his parents.

Liam put his phone away as he took Miley's hand and followed her upstairs.

"So what now?" Liam looked at Miley who was frantically looking through her draws.

"Just wait a sec" Miley pulls some clothes out of her draws and runs into the bathroom, 2 minutes later, running back out completely ready for bed.

"Nice pjs" Liam smiled as Miley sat next to him on the bed.

"Thanks, they're new" Miley pokes her tongue out at Liam as he started to wrap his hand around her waist.

"Don't you poke your tongue out at me!"

"Why? Not like you could stop me" Miley pokes her tongue out at Liam again.

"Oh yeah, watch me" Liam looked at Miley and then kissed her just as she was about to poke her tongue out at him again.

"I am sick of being wrong" Miley broke away for a second before Liam pulled her into another kiss.

"I'm not" Liam broke away a few seconds later then being pulled back into another kiss.

(Liam and Miley are in an intense make out session)  
_Ding Dong!_

'I gotta get that" Miley broke apart from Liam.

"No you don't, just let it go" Liam continued to kiss Miley again while sliding his hand up her top.

"It's probably my dad anyway, come on Liam, I gotta get it"

_Ding Dong_

"Ok, fine, I will wait here" Liam lied down on Miley's bed as she walked down stairs to get the door.

"Oh hey dad" Miley opened the door, greeting her dad.

"Hey Miles, I am gonna go to sleep in a minute ok, don't wait up for me" Billy told Miley in a drunken voice.

"I don't plan to" Miley replied to her dad sarcastically.

"Night bub" Billy walked upstairs and into his room.

Miley walked back upstairs into her room to see Liam asleep on her bed.

"Couldn't you have waited for me?" Miley mumbled as she pulled the cover from under Liam, purposely waking him up.

"Oh hey, who was at the door?" Liam rubbed his eyes before sliding under the covers and leaving enough space for Miley to slip in beside him.

"My drunk dad, nothing to worry about, he is asleep now" Miley rolled onto her side and Liam wrapped his hand around her waist, slowly falling asleep.

**Next morning**

Liam walks out into the kitchen to see Miley at the table eating her breakfast.

"Morning sunshine" Liam rubbed his eyes and looked up at Miley while scruffing his hair a bit.

"Hey, there is a bowl of fruit in the fridge for you" Miley smiled at Liam.

"It's ok, I think I will head off now"

"Don't you want to help me pack?"

"What do you mean, you don't leave until tomorrow?" Liam looked confused

"Umm, bad news, we had to re book flights and the only ones we could get are for 2:00pm today" Miley looked down at her almost empty bowl.

"Oh, well, I guess I could stay for a little while and help you out. Where's that bowl of fruit?" Liam smirked at Miley before going to the fridge and pulling out a cling wrapped bowl.

**Later that day (packing Miley's bag)**

"So are you gonna come visit me between now and when I move?" Liam asked packing away Miley's shoes.

"I don't know, probably, I got a couple of concerts coming up at home, but I might. You promise that you won't run off with another girl while you're here?"

"Yes, I promise, I could never do that too you" Liam placed his hand on Miley's face, gently rubbing her cheek.

"Ok, well that's all there is, I gotta get these down to the limo, wanna help?" Miley smiled at Liam.

"Yeah, that sounds, ummm, fun" Liam smirked at the 3 bags lying in front of them.

Miley and Liam take the bags down to the limo and then go back up stairs and talk for a while.

"Come on Miles! We gotta go! NOW!" Billy yelled from down stairs.

"Ok, ok, just give me a sec to say goodbye!" Miley looked at Liam who looked kind of disappointed. "Hey, don't be sad, we will talk all the time, I promise"

"I know, it's ok, I just don't wanna let you go"

"You'll be fine, I promise" Miley leant in and kissed Liam for a second, letting a tear escape from her eye.

"Hey, hey come on, don't cry, like you said, we will talk all the time. I love you Miles"

"I know, I love you too" Miley hugged Liam before getting up and walking down stairs and getting into the limo, giving Liam a little wave before driving off.

_The city of angels is lonely tonight; keep myself alive by candle light..._

Missing you already, love you baby. xx  
- Liam

"Hey Bud, you okay?" Billy looked at Miley who was frowning at her phone.

"Yeh, kinda hard saying goodbye to Liam, that's all" Miley faked a smile that let loose quickly.

"Don't worry Bud, it's only temporary, you will see him soon" Billy hugged Miley as she let another tear escape.


	5. The Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 4- The Jonas Brothers**

**Back in California...**

"Hey Miles! How are you? Who is that hottie you were spotted with? He looks sooo totally cute! You gotta tell me EVERYTHING!" Demi screamed just as Miley opened the door.

"Hey! It was great and the guy is Liam! He is totally cute and he is such a good kisser! Come in! You have to hear everything anyways Dem, you're like my BFFL!" Miley screamed back at Demi.

Miley and Demi head upstairs into Miley's room which was just cleaned and put away neatly.

"So, are you two together?" Demi asked while playing around with a photo of Miley and Liam.

"Yeah, but you can't tell ANYONE! If it was leaked into the media, it would destroy our surprise. Next week on E, Liam and I are both gonna come on, not just me, and then we are going to announce that we are boyfriend and girlfriend officially!"

"OMG! You two are sooo cute!" Demi started jumping up and down doing the Miley and Demi happy dance, but Miley took the picture out of Demi's hands and stared at it. "Hey, Miles, what's up? You kinda look down"

"Oh, nothing, I miss Liam, that's all"

"Well, if he is gonna be on the show with you, you will see him next week anyway"

"Yeah true..." Miley was about to continue on until the door bell rang. "I gotta get that" Miley headed for the door with Demi in her trails.

"Where is your dad?"

"Oh, he is out with some of the people who work for me, organising all this stuff and whatever"

Miley got down to the front door and checked her reflection as she usually did before answering the door. After staring at herself for a couple of seconds she opened the door revealing 3 guys that look sort of familiar.

"Hey, don't I know you 3 from somewhere?" Miley stared at the three guys standing before her.

"Uh, we are THE Jonas Brothers, we are like your neighbours" Joe stated as Miley's confused face became even more confused.

"Um, ok...?" Miley turned to Demi who just shrugged and left to go upstairs.

"Well, Obversly, we haven't met before, so, I am Nick, This is Joe and Kevin, my two older brothers"

"Hi, I am really sorry, I am still trying to figure out where I have seen you three" Miley shook each of their hands, still confused.

"I see my brothers are still kinda lost, so, we came over here to ask if you would like to perform in our local concert on Friday night." Kevin asked Miley who was still staring at the other two boys.

"OH! I know who you are! I am sooo sorry! Yeah, I would love to perform for you guys. Here is a card with all my details, if you could just email me the dets that would be great!" Miley's memory finally clicked.

"Dets?" Nick looked confused as Miley finished her sentence and handed him the card.

"Details you idiot!" Joe hit Nick over the back of the head. "Well, I guess we will be seeing you on Friday night, see ya!" Joe led the other two boys away and back down the street.

"Joe is kinda cute, don't ya think?" Demi's head popped around the corner.

"I don't know, there is something different about Nick, that's for sure" Miley stood there, staring into outta space thinking about what had just happened.

**I need 3 more reviews for me to put the next chapter up!**

**Sorry the story is going really slow but I have kind of lost interest in this story because no one is reading it, I don't really see the point in writing if no one enjoys it, so if you wish for me to continue, spread it around and share it with your friends!**

**I also have a new story about to come out called The Movie Moment!**


	6. The Gig

**Heyy guys, sorry I took so long to update but atm i think i may have broken a finger playing netball so i can't really type! Sorry about the spelling mistakes (I have to keep my fingers taped together) :P**

**Lost Niley  
Chapter 5: The Gig**

**Friday Night**

"You ready Nick" Joe and Kevin went over to the piano with Nick who looked kind of sad.

"Yeah, here we go" Nick's song started to play and Joe and Kevin came and sat back down with Miley.

"Is everything ok with Nick? He looked kinda sad" Miley was staring off into outta space seeing Nick's sad face in her mind.

"Oh yeh, it's just this song" Joe made everything sound fine.

"What's so different about this song?" Miley could be really blonde sometimes, this moment was one of them.

"Nick has type 1 diabetes, he wrote this song about his diabetes, so he gets kinda emotional" Kevin cared so much about Nick and Miley found that really sweet.

**Miley's POV**

OMG! Nick has diabetes! I can't believe I have been so careless about him! Poor guy can't even accept a brownie unless his body needs sugar! He is so sweet and innocent, how did he deserve this type of pain?

"Oh, right, umm, so..." I couldn't think of anything to say. They were probably sitting there thinking I am such a bitch, but that isn't the case, I just didn't know.

"You should probably get prepped, you're on next" I stood up and started walking out towards the stage.

"Ok, Nick, Kevin and I are gonna take a break, but we have a surprise for you guys! Tonight, we have special guest... Miley Cyrus!" I could hear the screaming and knew that was my Q (srry cant b bothered to spell it properly) to come out. The music started to play and I got to the 2nd verse of Dream alright, but I don 't know what happened. I was out there, rocking out like normal when Nick's face came into my mind. I felt his pain and froze up. The next thing I remember was waking up to the Jonas Brothers standing around me in shock.

"Miles? You right?" I could hear Nick's voice but my eyes were still focusing.

"What happened?" What did happen? All I remember was rocking out and then nothing.

"You fainted, I think, I hope" Joe's humour seemed to make me smile even though I should be worried.

Nick handed me a glass of water and a couple of lollies to get my blood sugar up again.

"What happened out there? That wasn't like you. You're a big time celeb who has performed heaps, you've never frozen up" Joe and Kevin disappeared and I was left here with Nick.

"Joe and Kevin told me you had diabetes and that's all I could think about on stage. I don't know why that happened, I just saw your face, felt your pain and bang, I am lying on the ground with 3 cute brothers standing around me" I hardly knew what I was saying, but at the moment, I was with Nick, and I couldn't lie to him. I trusted him and I don't know why.

"Wait, it was me?" Nick looked kind of shocked at what I was telling him.

"Yeh, but I mean, it's not your fault. I don't know why but..." I couldn't, no, I have Liam, no, no no no no no!

"But?" Nick looked at me worried.

I couldn't stop. It felt wrong and right at the same time, but it still happened. I leaned in and I kissed him. I could feel his hand place on my leg, rubbing it slowly.

"Miles? What are, no, Miles, you have a boyfriend, I like you but, I couldn't do this to you" Nick pulled back sharply and almost caused himself whip lash.

"Oh, right Liam. I'm sorry, I forgot..." I can't believe I just did that, so I left. I looked back before walking out the door to see Nick upset. What have I done!

I went out the back of the stadium and found a quiet corner and started to cry. Soon enough the paparazzi found me and started taking pictures. I just sat there and continued to cry.


	7. New Beginnings

**Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have been distracted and not really focused on my stories. I want to thank NileyLoveStoriesx3 for reading my stories and making me realize I have to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is kind of a twist in the story and I only just came up with it so I hope you like it :)**

**Lost Niley**

Chapter 6- New Beginnings

The next day stories about the previous night were out.

What happened on stage Miss Miley?  
Miley Faints Onstage!  
Backstage Drama, Onstage Shock!

Those were just few of the headlines. I picked up my magazine and read the article labeled Backstage Drama, On Stage Shock!

_Last night the Jonas brothers sung their hearts out just before handing the mic over to teen pop sensation Miley Cyrus. The pop star was fine beforehand but after 2 minutes on stage, she fainted.  
Later that night Miss Miley was found crying out the back of the stadium.  
Fans are asking what happened and only one thing can be said, Jonas. After being carried off stage, Miley and the Jonas brothers took a break. A witness said they saw Joe and Kevin leave Miley's dressing room but no sign of Miley or Nick until later on when Miley ran out crying.  
We hope to hear from either star but until then, we are just going to have to wonder what happened…_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. A day later, people were already jumping to conclusions. Sure they were somewhat true, but they didn't understand and made it sound so bad.

My thoughts were automatically stopped by the sound of my ringtone. I picked up my phone to see 'Liam :)' flashing across the screen. I quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone to me ear. "Hello" Was all I managed to get out. "Hey Miles, how you doing?" Liam spoke happily. Maybe the news hadn't got to him yet or something. "Yeah, good, how about you?" I relaxed a little. "Yeah, I'm good. Are you sure you are okay? I heard you fainted onstage last night and were later found outside crying". Liam didn't seem the least bit worried that it may have been about one of the Jonas Brothers, just worried about me. "Yeah, its nothing to worry about. I guess I just miss you and I wasn't feeling too good before I went on. I'm fine now though" I lied. In the background I heard someone call Liam's name. "Hey baby, sorry I got to go, I will talk to you later, love you, bye" Liam said quickly and then hung up the phone before I could say anything. I put my phone down and flopped back on my bed. I lied there for a few seconds before I picked up my guitar and started strumming the cords to my new song, 'When I look at you'.

_30min later_

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Come in" I said as I placed my guitar down. "Hey Miles" Joe said opening the door. "Your dad let me in, I hope that's okay". Joe stood tall at my door with his dark messy hair, messier than usual and a half smile, half frown playing at his lips. "Yeah, it's fine. What's up?" I asked as I fixed a space on my bed so he could sit. "I want to know what really went on last night. Nick is really bummed and wouldn't talk about it so I thought I would ask you" Joe said shyly."Well, after you and Kevin left, Nick and I were talking about why I fainted" I started. "And I told him that I fainted because I found out about his diabetes and I was confused and I felt guilty for treating him so bad, but then he thought it was his fault and then I tried to convince him it wasn't his fault and I kissed him, forgetting about Liam" I finally finished, leaving Joe in what looked like a state of shock. "Oh, umm, I think you and Nick need to have a little chat" Joe said quietly, yet it was loud enough for me to hear. "How about you come over to my house?" he offered. I nodded my head and followed him downstairs, out the front door and too his house.

_At the Jonas House_

"Oi Nick!" Joe yelled up the stairs next to the front door as we walked in. "What do you want Joe?" Nick yelled back as he came down the stairs. Joe grabbed both our wrists and pulled us into the lounge room. "You and you sit and talk, now" Joe ordered, throwing us onto one of the couches in the process and then left. "Ummm hey" Nick said awkwardly. "Hey" I replied. "Sorry about Joe, wanna head up to my room?" Nick asked standing up. I nodded my head and followed his to his room.

"So…" Nick started. "I'm sorry" I said cutting him off from what he was about to say. "Huh?" Nick looked at me confused. "About yesterday. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong, but there is something different about you. I feel like I have known you my whole life and all, I know I haven't but, I have this strange attraction to you" I explained. Nick just at the looking at me for a couple of seconds. "It's okay Miles. I like you too, and you are right, we have a strange connection, and we have been friends since we were born. You will probably think that I am crazy but no one told you this because we gave up on telling you because you wouldn't believe us. When you were 7, you were hit by a car. You were in a coma for 3 weeks and when you woke up, we discovered you had amnesia and for a while after that you had short term memory loss. We tried to rebuild your past with videos and pictures but every time we thought we were getting through to you, you forgot it. Joe, Kevin and I found that we had to let you go, we gave up. You and I grew up together and we were practically inseparable. You and Joe were like brother and sister; you use to call him Uncle Joe. And Kevin use to act like the adult of us all. He use to be the leader of everything and he is still like that. When we came to your door to ask if you wanted to play at our gig the other night, we were scared. What we really wanted to say is that we want Miss Miley back. You're probably really confused and think I am a complete lunatic but I had to try just one more time" Nick blurted out with a couple of tears rolling down his cheek. "Shhh, Nick its okay. Your right, I am really confused but I believe you. Right now I would be really angry that you gave up on me, but you know what? I am happy. I don't know what we use to have but can we try to rebuild it?" I asked Nick. He gave me a weak smile and nodded before hugging me. "Come on, lets set things straight" I said to Nick as we both pulled out of the hug and stood up. He gave me another smile, bigger than the last and then we both ran down the hall to Joe's room. "UNCLE JOE! NICK WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled at the door. Joe was in his room playing his guitar and I'm pretty sure he dropped it when he heard me yell out. "MISS MILEY?" Joe yelled back. "QUICK HELP ME UNCLE JOE!" I continued to play around. Joe ran up to the door and opened it. He had a massive smile on his face and pulled me into one of the tightest hugs I have ever experienced. "I don't remember any of it really, and I am sorry, but Nick explained as much to me as he possibly could without exploding and I want to make it right" I explained to Joe. "Well then, we better tell Kevin and our Mum. I remember after your mum passed away, you use to call Denise mum" Joe said finally releasing me from the hug. "Well lets go tell Kevin first and then I will go see your mum" I said starting to walk out of the room. "Wait, I got a better idea" Joe quickly stopped me and then ran out.

5 minutes later Joe returned with a smirk on his face. "This should bring back memories" Joe laughed and then dragged us downstairs to find Kevin. We found Kevin out by the pool asleep. Joe, Nick and I ran up to Kevin and started to throw water balloons at him. "$hit! Wait, Miss Miley?" He asked in shock. "Uh, yeah?" I replied throwing another water balloon at him, hitting him right in the chest. "How do you, you remember…" Kevin stuttered out in shock. "No I don't remember, but Nick explained to me a little and I believe him. I don't know what we had before, but I want to make it right" I said smiling. Kevin ran over to me and hugged me. He lifted me up and spun me around and then threw me in the pool. Once I resurfaced I managed to get out of the pool and walked over to a laughing Joe and Nick. On the way over to Joe I picked up a bucket of water. Once I reached Joe he was still laughing and didn't realize I had a bucket of water. Joe instantly stopped laughing after I tipped it over his head. Nick, Kevin and I started laughing again as Joe glared at me. "Hey Nick, don't think your getting out of this one dry" Joe said as he backed Nick into a fence and hugged him.

We were all enjoying ourselves having a water fight and Denise walked outside. "I will be back in a second" I said as headed for the gate but received a water balloon in the middle of my back on the way out. I walked up to Denise with a big smile on my face. "Oh hey, you must be Miley, it's nice to…" Denise started but was cut off by me. "Mum, don't you dare say its nice to meet me because from what I hear we use to be pretty close" I laughed. Denise stood there both happy and shocked. "How do you remember, we gave up on your memory ages ago, why now?" Denise managed to get out. "Nick explained as much to me as he could without exploding. There were a couple of tears and I told him that I wanted to make it right" I explained to Denise. "I don't remember any of it really, but I believe Nick and Joe and Kevin and You" I smiled. Denise suddenly pulled me into a big hug, despite the fact I was soaking wet. "Well I am glad I have my Miley back, now go have fun" Denise said, pulling out of the hug and ushering me back towards Kevin, Joe and Nick.

I walked back down to the pool to see 3 very happy boys smiling at me. "I never knew, I would have never guessed, I think the words I am looking for are thank you" I sais as they engulfed me in a group hug **(Sorry there is a lotttt of hugging)**. "No Miles, Thank you, you changed the world for us today" Joe said squishing me tighter. "Well then, how about a movie and sleepover at mine?" I offered as we all started to walk up to the house. They all smiled and 10 minutes later, they turned up at me house.

_At Miley's House_

"Uh, Miles, you only just met these boys…" Billy started as he saw Miley, Joe, Kevin and Nick walk through the front door with sleeping bags, movies and junk food. "Daddy, are you kidding, I've know Kevin, Nick and Joe since I was little" I laughed. "Wait, how did you find out?" Billy questioned. "Did Nick tell you?". I looked at Nick and Joe who were holding back hugs and smiles. "Yeah, Nick told me a bit and well yeah" I said pulling Nick into a hug. "Miles, I'm sorry, we tried to tell you…" Billy tried to apologize. "No, Daddy its okay" I smiled and then walked off with Nick, Joe and Kevin. For the next couple of hours we watched movies, looked at photos and talked like we were never a part.

_The Next Morning- 10:30am_

Joe was the first one to get up, and of course, he woke everyone up except for Kevin. I got up, well tried to get up, and discovered that I was trapped by Nick's arms, which had found their way around my waist. But I wasn't one to talk as I found myself snuggled into Nick. We both looked at each other and blushed. "I saw that" Joe said standing at the door. "What?" I questioned dumbly. "Niley, that's what I saw" Joe stated and then walked out.

_12:20pm_

Joe, Nick and Kevin were playing a song when we heard a truck out the front. We all went and looked out the window to see a car and a moving van. I suddenly got a text and it hit me once I read it.

_Hey baby, look out your window :) love you xx  
-Liam :)_

Liam was here…


End file.
